Machina-Make
Machina-Make (機の造成魔法 (マキナ・メイク), Makina Meiku lit. Machine Creating Magic) is a Molding Magic and Caster Magic, seen as the most advanced magics due to its link with machinery and technology. Origins With the rise of Magic World's creation of new and ingenius spell craft, the belief that the ordinary automatons ordinarily moved through Magic (ie, possession or intricate puppet controls) could be made in a way that not only ceases the time and funds of researching into a product that could easily replace armies but also make it exceptionally used by Wizards. Due to the traditionalist methods of the world, where progress was slow at best and people were content at the placement they were in as far as technology and access to magical products, Machina-Make was developed as a New Age Spell Craft in order to bring the advancement to the people, even if it was by force. Through this Magic, Machina-Make deveoped a new breed of Wizards called "Machinist Mages," or Machine Wizards. Those who'd come to learn this craft were not only technically brilliant but also wonderful smiths in their own right, inventors and creators of amazing crafts. The skill of these new magicians would be known throughout time as some would inherit the skill passively as they'd learn their craft through the available magic world's documents on this new form of magic made Legal by the Council. Practitioning the Craft Machina-Make is a Molding Magic that transforms the Ethernano within a magician and turns it into moving parts, metal plates, and a variety of parts to form a machine of their own crafting. In this way, many could confuse this as a means of creating something truly out of thin air, as unlike Element Molding Magic they stem from manipulating magic through the topography or the lay of the land. But in this way, it is the ultimate realization of what Molding Magic can be, creating the object of their mind's eye and putting it into the world of reality. This is what leads many to say Machina-Make has the most potential of all other Molding Magic that exists in the Magic World. The complexity of each creation is dependant on the user's own mind and experience with machinery, thus is a skilled mechanic an artisan of the gadgetry of many kinds of tools or magical creations. Through this experience a Machinist Mage could be only skilled enough to make smaller scaled Machina, with each design being simplistic at best while the more skilled Machinist Mages are capable of producing highly complex Machina in the form of either massive constructed weapons, vehicles, buildings and even limited intelligent dolls of metal. Based roughly on the amount of Magic Power they possess, if they cannot supply enough Ethernano to construct the Machina, it will easily fall apart or crumble before it's even forged. The speed of which Machina-Makers perform can be considerably swift, especially those of the highest tier. Others may need to take the time and make a focus point through either a physical gesture or by crafting a circle on a particular platform on solid earth. The more skilled someone is, the easier it becomes to enact a spell to craft whatever they need on hand. By fusing the combined skills of mechanical genius with magical intuition, one could say Machina-Make is the most accomplished magic of the current era ever witnessed by human eyes due to its infinite number of possibilities. Known Applications When one is making a Machina, specifically an artificial doll of metal, Lacrima batteries, and limited processing power that has limited intelligence based on how it was built by the Machinist Mage, using it through a unorthodox purpose with a easily grasped premise. The man was named Wahl Icht and he heralded from a land far away, having learned the craft through self taught means. By taking his extreme adept ability to analyze and understand the capabilities of those he has his eyes drawn to, he made a particularly ironic yet fitting name for his spellcraft used through Machina-Make: Weakness Magic. By instilling the idea that his Automatons could by way of Machina-Make utilize specified Magic through his own control against Wizards to take advantage of their own weaknesses, they become ultimate walking Achilles Heels. Through this way, any time he analyzed a new enemy, he'd create more Machina to counter the particular mage in question. They are particularly deadly, augmented in a way that few Mages they fight are able to destroy them with their own range of magical arsenal or physical traits. However, the major flaw of this magic is that it in of itself cannot take into account hidden spells or holder items that can change the tide of the battle drastically. Since the basis of this spell craft is that the Machina can only inhibit the weakness of one specified wizard at a time, making it unable to reassess itself against new mages it wasn't built to combat. The only true exception to the rule of this restriction is that of a Proxy Body being deployed by Wahl, to make up for the fact of not being in two places at once and remotely controlling them from afar. But this Proxy is hardly infallible, as it can only take so much damage even in an evolved state to the point of shattering, forcing it into a self destructive phase. Known Users Behind the scenes/Trivia: *Machina-Make is a fan-coined term that I came up with during a Review of Chapter 461 when it was revealed Wahl Icht was human and can create machines of both semi-sentient and weaponized variants with a simple gesture. *Anyone is allowed to use Machina-Make so long as I am contacted on my Talk Page or through FTF Chat. Category:Molding Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Machina Category:Mage Category:Dark Mage